


The End of the World

by kiriame



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, lof备份
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: This is how the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper.





	The End of the World

世界末日

 

事情是怎么发生到这一步的呢？

这是个经典的开头，但是一旦开始思考这个问题迄今为止他们所做的一切不就没有意义了吗，现在凯洛能想到的一切只有他在睡梦中听到的一声呜咽。他所做的一切只是为了那一声呜咽，简直毫无逻辑可循。

首先他从巴克塔罐里恢复了意识，充满他大脑的先是常规般令人清醒的痛苦，随之而来的又是她的呜咽。那个小小的拾荒者，她摔倒在什么东西上，她在哭泣，她拒绝什么，她并没有因为来到某处而获得解脱和答案，她无法从那种感觉中解脱。知道这些对他来说就足够了。

她哭泣的声音很熟悉，像是他的噩梦或是某段幻想中的一段重复出现的旋律，又或者来自他的回忆，一个小小的身影缩在千年隼的吊床上，星空遥远又近在咫尺，他却无法感到自己与无数星球上的无数生命同在，他只感到……

凯洛穿好复杂拘束的衣服，在盥洗室的镜前瞥到自己的伤疤。巴克塔罐没来得及治好这道疤，不过对他来说也许是件好事。

一声呜咽。

他加快了动作，定局者号对他来说是闭着眼睛都能畅行无阻的家，现在没人有功夫管他，而原力这一端的扰动如此强烈，他也很难思考除此之外的事情。

歼星舰上气氛凝重，人员快速穿行在舰桥和武器库之间。山雨欲来，他听见赫克斯的声音在广播里发着各种指令，他的怒火、至高领袖的怒火在整艘舰内通过广播喇叭蔓延。

凯洛的钛战机还在原来的位置等着他，两旁的士兵没敢丝毫怠慢也没敢问到底有什么任务需要动用战机。他走入舱室，摘掉头盔，长舒了一口气。

一声呜咽。

他再没有犹豫，进入了超空间跳跃。

#

坐标就在他脑中。很奇怪，一直以来他都如此渴望得到的秘密居然现在如此轻易甚至“轻浮”地出现在了他脑中，凯洛将坐标输入导航中，那颗名叫Ahch-to的星球从投影仪中跳了出来，在他面前缓缓旋转着。

他将在那里找到拾荒者。也许还有卢克•天行者，不过现在这件事已经成了他的清单中的第二要务。脸上未能愈合完全的伤疤现在正火辣辣地烧着他，那是身体自己努力修复的表现，也许错过了使用医疗罐的好时机这条伤口最终会留下一个难看的疤，一道会令人感到恐惧的疤，谁又能说那不是件好事呢，这是份礼物，凯洛的食指隔着皮手套轻轻抚摸伤口，从丝丝缕缕的疼痛中获得了一些力量。

真正的伤口不在那里。

真正的伤口是那个巨大的，被风吹过他胸膛的空洞，它时不时发作，让他感觉站不稳，即使坐着也仿佛随时会从高处坠落。最后这个伤口也许会吃了他，彻底拽着他坠入黑暗。

都是好事，凯洛没理由感到担心。

一声呜咽。

他闭上眼睛，将精神集中在原力相连的那个点上，他计算着到底靠得多远才不算侵犯，她才不会突然把缩起颤抖着的肩头，立起一道防御的墙把他堵在外面。

很快他得到了结果，她犹豫着把埋在双臂间的头抬了起来，也许她只看见了一片没边的黑暗，又也许她看见了他，总之恐惧突然涌上了她的双眼，她的嘴巴一张一合。

“我是谁？”她问。

你是我沙漠中的珍宝。

他静静地望着她，直到原力的连接突然断开。

#

战机呼啸着划过水面，隔着老远就能看到千年隼停靠的位置，看起来有人试图用藤蔓编成的网子来遮掩它却没能成功。凯洛把战机停在了岛的另一侧悬崖下方的沙滩上，他顺着古老的台阶爬上能看到巨大树木的高坡，一路上他既没有感知到蕾伊，也无法探测到卢克•天行者一向刚硬强盛的原力。

一声呜咽。

这一次不再是带着回音只存在于脑中的遥远声音，他跑起来，全身上下的伤口都跟着跑动的幅度一起作痛。

一声呜咽。

他用原力撤开山石的一瞬间山洞里的光剑也同时被点亮，蕾伊握着光剑，一只手扶在洞壁上，像是刚刚才站起来的样子。

她脸上脏兮兮的，沙子被从手上蹭到了脸上，眼睛红红的，还带着点没睡好觉的血丝。

“你不该来这里。”蕾伊说。她的声音还有些颤抖，但是语气中的憎恶却不因此而减弱。

“我来这里是为了你。”他实话实说。

“骗子。”她挥动光剑，摆出第三式的起始姿势。“杀人犯！”

“你不想跟我打，拾荒者。”他走近了一步，皮靴在沙石上擦出嘎吱声在安静的山洞里吵到刺耳。蕾伊紧跟着也逼近了一步，将光剑举得更靠前了些。

“这是什么心理把戏吗？”她咬住下唇，试图用疼痛唤醒自己的理智。

“不是。”

“别再靠近了。”蕾伊再次警告道。

“我来找你，这不是我能控制的事。”

“停下。”

光剑发出的嗡嗡声几乎就在凯洛耳旁。

“我需要找你。”

“——我最后一次警告你。”

剑刃贴上了他皮革材质的护喉，立刻在上面烧开了道椭圆形的洞，注意到这点后蕾伊像是也被烧到了一样撤回了光剑，她看上去因为凯洛完全的不作为而十分吃惊。

他低头检查了一下脖子，似乎并没有造成实质的伤害。

蕾伊的眼角流下了一行泪水。她自己都没发现，她的眼中有太多怒火和困惑，催动泪腺的感情却被这些很好的掩饰住了。她熄灭了光剑，右手狠狠地将眼泪蹭掉。

“你没杀我，就像在弑星者基地时一样。”他抚摸着喉咙处的皮肤，轻轻叹息，“我猜我没法带走你，也没法死在这里。”

蕾伊瞪了他一眼，向洞口走去，“滚吧。”她说。

一声呜咽。

“当初我应该留下来，或者带你走。”凯洛说。

他记得亲吻她的额头，告诉她“我会回来接你，小宝贝。”而无论是那小女孩还是本•索罗的心中都清楚这很有可能是个永远无法兑现的承诺。

本走上飞船前听到身后传来一声呜咽，可能是因为昂卡•普拉特攥疼了她的手腕，或是风沙迷了眼睛。一声呜咽，这就是本•索罗对那个小女孩最后的记忆。至于后来她是如何捡到一个义军飞行员头盔，再给自己命名蕾伊，怎么成为贾库星球上一名坚强的拾荒者，那已经是凯洛•伦在她脑中读到的记忆了。

光剑被启动的嗡嗡声再次响起，他感到炽热的等离子体剑刃在脖子左侧灼烧着他的头发和护喉，蕾伊沉重的呼吸声伴随着哭泣的前兆。

“那这次呢，”她说着渐渐迫近，“你会留下来吗。”到最后她的声音低到像是一句自言自语。

凯洛用原力轻而易举移开了她架在他脖子上的光剑——原本是他的光剑——剑柄随着她突然的泄劲而掉在地上，现在没人需要武器了。他戴着皮革手套的右手动作轻柔地抹掉她眼角的泪水和被她的脏手蹭上去的泥沙，她脸上有几颗雀斑从小到大一直没变过，现在凯洛认出它们了。

她把手覆在他的手背上短暂停留，又慢慢退到他的手腕。

“不行。”

蕾伊说。她抓紧了他的手腕，却在接触到他的一瞬间被原本已经断开很久的纽带再次联系起来，她坠入了一片黑暗。

#

她看到了本•索罗的一生。

由绚丽的、充满希望的光明开始，最后沉睡于一片灰暗的湖底。她觉得自己像是在其中经历了整个世界的重压，又突然被按入令人窒息的水面，而这仅仅是对这些回忆匆匆一瞥。她感到在原力的另一端，凯洛•伦也在观看同样的记忆，只是旧伤累累，这又能对他有什么触动呢，午夜梦回，这些难道不是常客？

千年隼、韩•索罗、奥加纳将军、卢克•天行者、斯诺克、达斯•维达，他漂泊在宇宙中的回忆从头到尾，紧接着再倒叙重复一遍。

蕾伊觉得双腿失去了支撑的力量，她倒在了凯洛怀中，可是那连接还未断开，像是某种劲头很大的致幻药物，令人难以摆脱。她大口汲取着空气，再次被扔回记忆之中。她突然明白了为何从来不懂得真正的原力控心术如何使用的凯洛•伦能成功地从波•达默龙脑中得出地图的所在，甚至从她脑中得知她已看过地图。他不需要学习绝地的控心术技巧，他知道一条捷径，一条痛苦的捷径。

在她几乎要因为涌入的记忆而发疯时，一切停止了。她恢复了站立的能力，从他怀中抬起头来，看到凯洛•伦的双眼，一双深棕色的眼睛，但她总觉得是黑色的，也许是因为黑暗原力在他身上一度强盛，蕾伊记得第一次看到那双眼睛，他确保那双眼睛里只有她一个人，随后慢慢走近。

她记得看到一个积重难返的世界。

蕾伊感到呼吸困难，一只手抵着他的胸口在两人之间拉开距离。

“这又是你的把戏。”她说，不过更像是在告诫自己。

“你知道我没耍把戏，你知道我不会控心术。”

他依旧牢牢揽着蕾伊的肩膀，像是怕她一旦离了他的支撑就会摔倒在地，而他的猜测也确实没错，她已经没了力气。凯洛•伦的所谓的控心术十分简单，但一般人却做不到，因为这需要他将自己积攒的痛苦释放到对方无法承受的程度为止，他也曾用这招想从她口中掏出地图的内容，不过注定无法成功。

“蕾伊？”

一声呜咽。

蕾伊把头靠在他胸口，感到无法分出条理的感情都变成了眼泪。她不记得曾靠在凯洛的胸膛，但这温暖却意外地熟悉，像曾出现在她的幻觉或是梦中。

#

她醒来的时候洞口的日光已经消失，Ahch-To的白昼与贾库不同，十分短暂。她发现自己一直把头枕在凯洛•伦的肩上，他们坐在洞内一处不那么潮湿的角落，他看上去也睡着了，和蕾伊因为大脑过载不同，他像是因为长期的疲惫再也无法压抑而陷入了深度睡眠。

蕾伊注意到他还穿着他们在雪地交战时的那身衣服，她认得出他肩膀处被光剑烧破的那道缺口和露出的部分没有完全愈合的伤口。凯洛的皮肤常年不见太阳，因此苍白带着点粉红，和被烧成焦黑色的丑陋伤疤形成了鲜明对比。她想起另一处伤口在他左腰，于是在好奇心的驱使下轻轻抬起他的左臂查看，果然那处被楚巴卡的弩箭留下的伤变成了一片在医疗罐中泡过的紫红色。

她伸出食指在他暴露在外的部分伤口处摸了一下，确认那里是否长出来了新肉。那是他弑父的代价，她亲眼见过他在战斗中敲打伤口从疼痛中汲取力量。

肌肤接触的瞬间，凯洛•伦醒了。

他抓住了蕾伊的手腕，“那是真肉。”凯洛告诉她，像是读到了她的思想。他刚刚睡醒，眼神涣散，脸上还有点熟睡时的潮红，看上去并不多么具有威胁性。

蕾伊没有挣开他的束缚，转而盯着他的脸看，像是平生第一次好好观察他，“那个也是我做的。”她指的是凯洛脸上的那条从眉毛一直延伸到下颚的长疤，印象中这条疤还要更宽一些，更触目惊心一些，不过看来目前为止巴克塔罐已经很好的履行了它的职责。

“它很漂亮。”他轻声说，“也想摸摸吗？”

蕾伊涨红了脸，这次她想收回手腕，但凯洛把她攥得死死的。

“你个怪物！”她这么说完，有些羞愧地觉得这话像是在撒娇。

凯洛•伦的眼中带着陌生的笑意，他拉近了蕾伊的手，放到自己的鼻头上，又缓缓挪到脸颊上，感受着她有些薄茧的指肚顺着伤疤的走向滑到眼睛上方。蕾伊屏住了呼吸，似乎也不清楚为什么这样的举动令她如此着迷，伤疤相较两旁的皮肤要凸出来一点，硬一点，但形状并不粗犷，她移不开视线，因为凯洛这样子并不丑陋，事实上从在弑星者基地上时她就察觉了，凯洛•伦有种奇特的细腻温和的感觉，总能让蕾伊想起奥加纳将军。

他允许蕾伊又将那条伤疤用手指描摹了几遍，她看上去完全没有意识到自己在做什么，等到她发现自己的举动时，凯洛松开了她的手腕。他们离得太近了，蕾伊察觉后向后缩了一下。

“为什么我想碰你……”她几乎是惊恐地问道。

“你真的打算找出个逻辑来吗。”凯洛揉了揉眉心，显得有些不耐烦，“没有逻辑的事多了。”包括他为什么会刚一醒来就穿过十几个星系跑过来，完全忘了第一秩序和卢克•天行者的事，满脑子只有她。

“真奇怪，我一点都不记得你了。”蕾伊自言自语，像是在掩饰她的慌张。

“你为什么哭了。”他突然打断她。

“什么？”

“我过来，是因为听到你在哭。”凯洛向她解释。

“我没有哭，懦夫才哭。”蕾伊反驳道，不过没什么说服力。

“你在做噩梦，甚至不知道自己到底是谁，我看见了，”他伸出一只手在她脸上蹭了蹭，蕾伊没来得及闪躲，但他已经把手撤开，展示给她看黏在手套上的泥沙，“眼泪，就连你睡着的时候也在流。”

“只不过是沙子。”她低声反对。

凯洛看着她的样子像是要生气，他把手放到嘴边伸出舌头舔了舔，“咸的。”

蕾伊的脸红了。“海水也是咸的。”

像是终于被激怒了，他骤然凑近，将刚刚蕾伊可以退出来的距离缩到零，双手捧起她的脸颊，动作却出乎意料的轻柔，现在蕾伊能感到他温热对的鼻息喷在脸上，心跳也随之加快。她想起被他审讯时凯洛也曾用突然缩近的距离让她一时慌乱，他不过是想证明她在撒谎。她闭起眼睛，随时等待着反抗精神的入侵，可是凯洛似乎并没有那个打算，她能感觉到他就在差一点就要贴上她的脸颊的位置停留着，呼吸平稳，蕾伊害怕他再保持着这样她就要因为窒息而晕过去了，但凯洛并没有继续僵持在这个距离，他柔软又有些干裂的嘴唇轻轻吻上她脸颊上仍旧有泪痕的地方，一个如此亲密又奇怪的举动，让蕾伊觉得自己仿佛受着世上最大的煎熬；一方面她因为恐惧和警惕而想把他推开，另一方面他的动作十分温柔，触动了她记忆中的某些遗失的片段，印象中从来没人这样对待过她，他的亲吻不带一丝仇恨或是愤怒的负面情绪，没人能把他的亲吻和第一秩序年轻又狂躁的武士联系在一起。两种情绪的纠缠让她困惑又难过，这时凯洛放开了她，已经被他的手掌捧热的脸颊突然暴露在夜晚的海风中，让蕾伊恢复了理智。

“你……”她睁开眼睛，凯洛离她还是那么近，整个魁梧的上半身几乎把她挡了个严严实实，一条腿半跪在她摊直在地上的双腿之间，支撑着他全部的重量，斗篷被灌进洞来的海风打得哗啦作响。他像是也有些疑惑到底发生了什么，当他看到蕾伊的眼睛时这些疑惑却又都一扫而光了。

“你害怕吗？”他低声说，又去抚摸她脸上那几颗雀斑。

“我不知道。”蕾伊实话实说，“我知道这样不对劲，但我忍不住去想……”她突然意识到有些话即使她不说出口凯洛也一定能听到，无论隔得多远他都能听到。

“……我想让你在我身边。那种联系，我喜欢那种能和谁连接在一起的感觉，但不是任何人都行——”她曲起双腿，几乎是下意识地将他的大腿困在了她的两腿之间。

一声呜咽。

凯洛循着她的目光垂下眼帘，再次缩近了两人之间的距离，这一次他吻住了蕾伊已经咬得快要滴血的嘴唇，随之一种战栗的感觉在她的小腹奇异地绽开。蕾伊从未和任何人接吻过，但她这一次清楚地知道这种感觉是对的，是无可替代的，一旦找到了就不能再失去的。

“——只有你。”她在品尝唇上咸腥味的间隙完成了句子，凯洛只让她喘了一口气，随后整个人压了上来，蕾伊只来得及抱紧他才没摔在布满碎石的地上。

#

事情是怎么发生到这一步的呢？

凯洛轻轻咬她下唇，想要加深一个吻，蕾伊却无论做什么都是争强好胜的性格，她也反咬了回去，直到听到他倒吸一口冷气低低呻吟出声才放开。

“这下可是真疼。”他嘶嘶着抱怨，蕾伊一只手撑着他的胸口，也皱眉看他，“你先咬我的。”

“我的本意不是咬人。”凯洛几乎要被她逗笑出来。

“那就好。”她看上去放下了心，把头稍稍抬起想再吻回去，看来这种事会上瘾是真的。但是凯洛左手护着她的后脑把她又按回了洞壁上。

“干什么……”她有些慌。

凯洛没打算解释，刚刚没吃到的他还不打算就这么放过去。空出来的右手捏住了她的下巴，用了点力撬开她合得紧紧的嘴，确认不会再被报复后迎了上去。

蕾伊发出了一声压抑的惊呼，又慢慢地软化在他更深的吻中。他从来没想到拾荒者吃起来如此香甜，凯洛在以前少数的几次经验中从未得到过这般细腻深刻的感受，也许这和连接他们的原力也有关系，他感受着蕾伊贴合在他身上的温热身体，在很长一段时间来第一次感到了满足和安心，她的双臂搭在他的肩膀上，随着渐渐感到舒服，她又勾住了他的脖子，十指插入他的黑发，顺着卷曲的轨迹滑动梳理着。

“我没做过……”在终于获得喘息机会后蕾伊小声告诉他，“……这种事。”凯洛在她耳后露出的脖颈上落下轻吻，无言地给出安慰，他撤开垫在蕾伊脑后的手从臀部把她整个人搂起来，引导着她把双腿盘在自己腰上。

“没关系。”他喜欢感觉她全部的重量都坠在身上，一种甜蜜的负担，他们前所未有地贴近彼此，她柔软的胸部顶在他的前胸，大腿紧贴在他的腰侧，就像他漂浮在医疗罐里时梦到的那样——她完美地嵌在他身上，就像两块终于完整的拼图。他把头埋在她胸前，鼻尖蹭着她胸口的嫩肉，痒痒的触感让她仰过头去露出修长的颈线，在他头顶发出一声满足的叹息。凯洛脱下了她的外套，感到她卡在腰间的双腿又夹紧了一些。双手被他按过头顶，接着最后一件上衣也脱了下来，蕾伊的皮肤是健康的棕色，即使如此此刻也能看到她胸前皮肤蔓延的潮红，海风没能把她降下温来。

“这样不对……”声音随着他的亲吻而颤抖，舌头在乳尖打了几个转，又缓慢向下游移。凯洛终于允许她自己站在地上了，脚踏实地的感觉现在居然有些陌生。

他在她平坦的小腹上落下一吻，“你害怕犯错…”他若有所思地呢喃，手掌滑入她裤子里，粗糙的皮革让她一下十分不适应，两腿不觉夹紧。“…你更害怕变成孤身一人。”说完他把手又抽了出来，一时间蕾伊以为他已经放弃了，凯洛捕捉到了她眼中一闪而过的失落，唇角带上了一抹戏谑的笑。她没看懂，双手从他肩膀上滑了下来。

“是你扔下我的。是你过了这么多年一次都没回来过。”她愤愤地说道，但是这些话在上身没穿衣服的情况下似乎不怎么有力。他认真盯着她的眼睛听着她的埋怨，同时把右手举到嘴边，用牙咬着皮革手套的一角将手套脱下来，蕾伊刚刚看上去似乎还有什么义正言辞的话要说，意识到他的举动时后面的话便咽了回去。凯洛紧盯着她脸上的表情变化，不想错过任何一处微小的动摇。

“我和你一样忘记了，”他在她耳畔说道，“但是现在我想起来了，就一定会履行诺言，”他的手指滑入她的内裤，在入口处稍作停留，有些粗糙的指肚找到了让她全身瘫软的所在，听到耳边的蕾伊发出微不可闻的呻吟。

“无论你去了那里我都会找到你，”他压低声音告诉她。原力的美妙之处在于，他能通过他们之间连接的纽带感受到蕾伊任何强烈的感情变化，而此刻在纽带的另一端突然升起的是他能感知到最美妙的一种冲动。

她从未像此刻这样需要他。凯洛知道这点就足够了。蕾伊对于他的触摸无计可施，只能继续在他的肩膀和手臂留下咬痕和抓痕，她所忍受的并非痛苦，而是另一种令人心焦的感觉。

“……找到我。”她重复着凯洛的话，几乎像是一声抽泣。

似乎是从她的反应中获得了力量，他让两根手指滑了进去，那里已经做好准备等待他，被洞壁放大的声音让蕾伊不得不再次羞耻地把头埋到凯洛的肩膀。她包裹着他的手指，凯洛试着抽动一下，她便在他肩头倒吸一口冷气，几下之后，她舒服得闷哼出声。她的快感不断通过原力的连接进入他的脑中。

“蕾伊，”他说，目光循着一颗正滑落她脸颊的汗珠，“蕾伊。”他品味着她自己取的名字，它听起来很想他的，只差一个字母就能重叠在一起……他的指尖弯曲勾到了什么要命的地方，一股热潮包裹了他的手指，蕾伊紧紧将他收束在其中，他退出的瞬间她再次发出了一声叹息，紧接着瘫倒在他身上，高潮带走了她几乎所有的力量。

只留下一声呜咽。

凯洛再一次吻了她。

#

蕾伊翻过来将他压在身下，双手撑在他材质偏硬的外袍上。凯洛看着她不讲手法地解着他的腰带，想起身帮她，但她偏偏还有些生他的气，一挥手用原力将他压了回去，手上使了蛮力拽开了腰带。因为她解衣服不得章法，又在他腰上坐着扭来扭曲使不对劲，他下面早就起了反应，等她一坐起来，后面的东西立刻杵到了她后腰。

“这就像骑飞行器，对不对？”蕾伊问他，一只手摸索到他裤子凸起的地方，被她碰到有种过电的感觉，十分要命，她摸起来的手法居然十分到位，不禁让凯洛有些莫名的吃味，她最好不是在贾库和什么人演练过。

“也许吧。你可以试试。”他说着坐起来又去品尝她的嘴唇，任由她把他的袍子胡乱一气脱掉。

“你的伤疤，”她看着他袒露在外的躯体轻声说，低下头用亲吻描摹他胸前横亘的几条深色的印记。被亲吻过的地方酥酥麻麻的，他没法继续忽视这样的挑逗，“它们无需挂心。”他告诉蕾伊，将她的手按回了它该在的地方，耐心地教她解开拉链，把早已被撩拨起来的分身解放了出来。他只在她的入口稍作停留，感到那里已经湿漉漉地做好了准备，于是摆动着腰送了进去，同时将她一声还未出口的呻吟吞进嘴中，只剩她狠狠抓在他后背的十指透露出了猛烈变化的感官世界。

他不敢任性乱来，蕾伊虽然并没有因突然被异物撑大而有任何疼痛的反应，但这对她来说已经是太过刺激的体验，她紧紧包裹着他，忍住把他彻底推开的冲动，却也让他一动也不敢动了。凯洛慌张中想把她抱起来，但蕾伊又牢牢抓着他的肩膀不动，直到某一个瞬间她突然夹紧了他的腰，缓缓坐了下去，将他完全吞下。

她找对了方式，剩下的便只是唇齿间的厮磨和快感。她确实是个不错的驾驶员，凯洛想着千年隼和她当拾荒者时用的飞行器，有些好笑也有些嫉妒。

#

“你知道，有一个瞬间我以为如果可以，我能永远留住你。”她被他捞起来顶在墙上干时上气不接下气地告诉他，“我了解独自一人的滋味。”蕾伊的语气苦涩，她抱紧了他，即使根本不用如此他也不会让她摔下去。

“别再离开我，本。”她抓着他的头发逼他看着自己的眼睛，用命令的语气说道，这不是原力控心术，但却比那要更强效。她的四肢紧紧缠在他身上，感到他突然颤抖着顶进前所未有的深度。他想作出承诺，他想永远也不离开这个山洞，永远和她这样合为一体，他不想要那些幻觉和梦魇，他甚至不再去想光明与黑暗。他感到蕾伊涌出的热潮和骤然紧缩的内壁，他的种子洒进去，兴奋从他们相连的地方直达脊椎，她在他身上颤抖着叫出了声。

一声呜咽。

他想把承诺刻进她的身体，他想告诉她他愿意这样死在她怀里，好永远不离开。

“你再也不会孤身一人。”

 

#

所有人生来崇拜光明，大部分植物选择向有阳光的地方生长，即使是在宇宙中恒星也尤其重要，而回归原力，光明总是有强烈的吸引力，无论是对哪一方的人来说都是如此。

凯洛却并非为了追求蕾伊身上充沛的光明而来。他只是在沉睡中听到了一声呜咽，仅仅是一声熟悉的呜咽，百转千回，让人辗转难寐。所有那些政治抱负、军事理想就都对他而言不再重要，凯洛•伦的世界从此终结，不是在一场伴随着巨响的壮烈牺牲中，而是一声呜咽。

END


End file.
